Lueur d'espoir
by PetiteSaki
Summary: One shot principalement centré sur Hitsugaya, Hinamori et Matsumoto. Brève apparition de Kira. Attention, risque de spoilers !


**_Bonjour à vous tous, amis lecteurs et amies lectrices ! _**

**_ évite un lancer de tronçonneuses et d'objets dangereux en tout genre _**

**_ Mais heu pourquoi tant de violence ? TT J'ai rien fait de mal cette fois-ci, et puis d'abord c'est qu'un one-shot pas une fiction. Sauf si bien sûr on me réclame une petite suite, dans ce cas là je ne pourrais que m'exécuter puisque j'aime faire plaisir à ceux qui me lisent._**

**Ichigo :**_ Et ils ne sont pas nombreux. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi j'apparais pas dans ton one-shot moi d'abord ? Je suis un des personnages principaux je te signale._

**Moi : **_Arrête de te plaindre ou je fais une death-fic dans laquelle tu seras l'acteur principal._

**Ichigo (TT) : **_Espèce d'auteur cruelle et sans coeur._

**Matsumoto : **_Moui, enfin bref, je peux raconter briévement de quoi parle cet écrit ?_

**Moi :**_Fais donc._

**Matsumoto (lit) : **_Alors, acteurs principaux, Hinamori et Hitsugaya ainsi que moi. Personnage secondaire : Kira. Ce one-shot se déroule juste après qu'Aizen ait trahi la Soul Society. Voilà, à présent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

** Moi :**_Oubliez pas les reviews please !_

****

* * *

**_Lueur d'espoir  
_**

Il restait là, pensif, remplissant des dossiers d'un air quelque peu absent. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, plongée elle-même dans ses propres pensées.

_" Pardonne-moi... _

Comment voulait-il donc qu'elle puisse lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment le pourrait-elle ne serait ce qu'un peu ? Gin avait toujours été ainsi, il s'en allait sans jamais l'informer de l'endroit où il se rendait. Rangiku lui en voulait pour ça, elle détestait cette sale manie qu'il avait prise, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer ? Gin s'en fichait royalement ! Et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, espérant du plus profond de son coeur qu'il y avait une bonne raison à tout cela. Et il était vrai qu'elle aimerait connaître cette raison, celle-là même qui avait poussé Gin à être à présent considéré comme un traître tout comme les capitaines Tousen et Aizen. Pourquoi avait-il choisi d'aider Aizen dans ses vils projets ? Un tas de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses convenables. Matsumoto poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, s'affaissant davantage sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ne comprenait pas et elle en avait marre d'essayer de savoir, d'essayer de le comprendre. Pourquoi continuer à penser à lui comme ça ? Ca ne lui apportait que des souffrances supplémentaires, inutiles.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière ces paroles et ce sourire Gin ? songea-t-elle._

Un raclement de chaise la fit quelque peu sursauter et elle se retourna vivement pour connaître l'origine de ce bruit. Son capitaine venait de se lever, dossiers remplis en main. Matsumoto se demandait parfois comment il pouvait remplir tout ce tas de paperasses sans s'énerver. Le capitaine de la dixième division était vraiment un exemple de maturité et de personne responsable. A sa place, elle croit bien qu'elle aurait déjà tout envoyé balader.

- Vous avez déjà terminé Hitsugaya-Taishou ?

Aucune réponse sur le moment. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Toushiro finit par se tourner vers son lieutenant, une mine sérieuse collée au visage. Puis il aquiesça tout simplement, se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de se retourner au dernier moment vers Matsumoto.

- Essaie de finir de remplir les derniers dossiers qui traînent encore sur le bureau. Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

- Bien Hitsugaya-Taishou !

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla. Son capitaine avait beau vouloir le cacher ou le dissimuler derrière un masque, Matsumoto savait parfaitement qu'il devait être plutôt inquiet pour le lieutenant Hinamori. Après tout celle-ci avait été sévèrement blessée bien que ses jours ne soient plus en danger désormais, elle restait tout de même plongée dans un profond coma.

_- Je me demande comment je réagirais à sa place, si c'était une personne chère à mes yeux qui se retrouvait dans le coma._

_--------------------------------_

**- Dis-moi Gin, tu resteras toujours auprès de moi n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me laisseras plus seule hein ?**

**Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme lui accorda un sourire. Non pas un faux comme il en a l'habitude face aux autres, mais un vrai. Un de ceux qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et à personne d'autres. Matsumoto aimait Gin et le contraire était tout aussi vrai. Ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble, ne serait-ce que pour rire, s'amuser, travailler, s'entraîner... Cependant une zone d'ombre subsistait au tableau, Gin avait toujours refusé de lui révéler quoique ce soit sur sa vie d'avant, celle qu'il avait avant de la rencontrer. A elle ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes, du moment qu'il restait auprès d'elle...**

**- Alors ? insista la jeune fille.**

**Ichimaru se contenta de lui passer une main dans les cheveux avant de se lever et de s'éloigner... encore une fois.**

_--------------------------------_

_- Ne sais-tu faire que ça Gin ? Fuir encore et encore ?_

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle se dégagea finalement de la fenêtre et s'assit en face du bureau, attrapant un stylo et ramenant les dossiers restants vers elle. Elle lut la première page d'un des dossiers et manqua de pousser un profond soupir d'ennui. Les papiers à remplir, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un ordre de son capitaine, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer malheureusement. Alors qu'elle allait entreprendre de commencer sa lourde tâche, on frappa à la porte. Matsumoto invita la personne à entrer et elle put rapidement apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Kira. Ce dernier s'était déjà excusé auprès d' elle il y a quelques jours maintenant, mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? La déranger dans un moment pareil !

- Kira ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Je voulais juste qu'on parle un peu, mais ça peut attendre si tu es occupée.

- Assied-toi, remplir des dossiers ne va pas m'empêcher de parler en même temps rassure-toi, lâcha-t-elle, légèrement ironique.

Kira s'exécuta avant de se tourner vers Matsumoto.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais...

- Voilà que tu te soucies de mon moral maintenant, lâcha-t-elle, ironique malgré elle. Ca me touche vraiment.

- Tu ne devrais pas passer tes nerfs sur moi comme ça, je n'étais pas au courant des plans de mon capitaine.

- Et alors ?

Kira ne répondit rien alors que Rangiku se mettait au travail, faisant glisser le stylo sur le papier d'un geste fluide et précis. Izuru l'observa longuement en silence avant de se décider à reprendre la parole.

- Je ne sais pas quel lien te lie à Ichimaru, mais tu devrais cesser d'y penser pour le moment. Non seulement ça ne t'apportera que des souffrances, mais en plus nous avons bien d'autres choses sur lesquelles nous devons réfléchir.

- Je le sais bien Kira, je le sais bien, lâcha-t-elle, las.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte qui grinça légèrement sur ses gonds avant d'apercevoir la forme allongée d'Hinamori sur le lit. Refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, il s'adossa à celle-ci, les yeux dans le vague. Unohana également présente dans la pièce, lui jeta un regard à la dérobée, observa encore un moment Hinamori avant de se décider à sortir. Hitsugaya ne l'incita pas à rester, il n'en avait pas envie fallait-il avouer. Le jeune homme resta un long moment à la contempler, immobile, prenant bien soin d'imprimer chaque trait de son visage dans sa mémoire. D'eux tous, c'était bien elle qui avait le plus souffert. Toutes ses illusions concernant Aizen avaient été brisées en un instant et sa vie toute entière avait du s'effondrer. Le plus difficile après ça c'est de savoir à qui ou à quoi se raccrocher et aller de l'avant. Cela risquait d'ailleurs d'être difficile pour elle, mais il l'aiderait. Elle l'avait attaqué certes, mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle était bouleversée ce jour-là, elle ne savait plus quoi faire et quelque part il la comprenait. A bien y penser, il était l'une des personnes qui la connaisait le mieux après tout si on mettait de côté Renji et Kira bien entendu. Oui, il se devait d'être là, pour elle, pour la soutenir, pour l'aider à avancer. Quittant le mur contre lequel il s'était adossé, il s'approcha de la jeune fille, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, la toisa encore un moment avant de quitter la pièce. Dans les ténèbres de son esprit, Hinamori crut apercevoir une lueur.

Matsumoto fut quelque peu surprise de voir son capitaine pénétrer aussi tôt dans son bureau et dissimula rapidement les dossiers non remplis derrière le canapé. Kira eût un léger sourire amusé, salua briévement le capitaine de la dixième division, avant de prendre congé. Le visage de Toushiro demeura un instant fermé jusqu'au départ d'Izuru.

- Matsumoto, as-tu fini le travail que je t'avais confié ?

- Heu... Bien sûr Hitsugaya-Taishou ! assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi un tas de dossiers est caché derrière le canapé ?

- Tiens, je viens de me souvenir que j'avais un truc de très urgent à faire !"

Et elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste sous le profond soupir de son capitaine. Son lieutenant n'était pas prêt de changer, il en était persuadé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois jours plus tard, Hinamori se réveilla enfin avec Hitsugaya à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui adressa un léger sourire qu'elle eût du mal à lui rendre, se remémorant tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a peu. Elle ferma les yeux, le coeur encore douloureux alors que Toushiro tendait sa main vers elle. Son amie rouvrit de nouveau les paupières et le toisa longuement avant qu'un sourire vrai cette fois-ci, ne s'esquisse doucement sur ses lèvres. Elle n'hésita plus et se saisit du bras salvateur qu'il tendait vers elle. Et pour la deuxième fois depuis des jours déjà, elle entrevit la lumière et la lueur d'un avenir meilleur.


End file.
